It has been discovered by our mankind that the sea-wave motion can provide us with a permanent energy. According to scientist's studies, the various kinds of dynamic forces generated by the waves may be equivalent to 25.times.10.sup.12 KW (kilo watts) per second; that figure is equal to about 4,000 times of the total energy consumed by the whole population in the world per second. That permanent and enormous energy source is formed by some natural factors such as the sun light radiated in the air and to the sea surface, and attractive forces from the sun, the moon and stars to the ocean of the earth. Naturally, as long as the aforesaid natural factors are existing, the sea-wave motion energy will be ready for use fore ever. Once an economical sea-wave generating system is developed to generate a very cheap power, the energy required daily by our mankind will not be relied upon the existing energy materials such as oil, coal and nuclear energy, which are susceptible to air pollution. Further, the new energy may also be able to improve the existing world economic state because that cheap and permanent energy not only can provide power for illumination, electric appliances, and the industries, but also can be used for manufacturing a cheap liquid hydrogen, which can replace the gasoline, and can be used for the fuel of vehicle, ship, airplane, and missile. The liquid hydrogen can provide 20% more energy than gasoline with the same unit of liquid measure without causing any air pollution. At the present time, the cost of manufacturing a unit of liquid hydrogen same as that of gasoline by means of electric power would be about 18 to 20 times as the cost of the gasoline. If a permanent and cheap sea-wave electric power were provided, a liquid hydrogen being cheaper than gasoline could be manufactured. Then, all the machines that are operated with gasoline would use the liquid hydrogen, and the world economic situation would also be improved. A new world era will start.
Since it is practicable to use the sea-wave energy to the world economic situation, many countries have put a considerable amount of investment in developing sea-wave generating system in a hope of solving the existing world economic problems as soon as possible. Unfortunately, there is no successful example so far. At the present time, the power generated with the sea-wave energy can only be used for the buoy, or warning sign, etc. at the sea. The power generated is too small to be used for large industrial purpose; for instance, in case of the sea having small wave or having no waves for a number of days, no power will be generated and supplied continuously. The very reason of being unable to generate a large electric power with the sea-wave is that there is no adequate equipment to convert the sea-wave force into electric power. According to the relevant information, some devices being used by some countries for converting the sea-wave into mechanical power (or pneumatic force) are generally including an air chamber and an air inlet/outlet port with a piston. The air chamber may be fixed at the water level by the chamber on the top of a vertical post, of which the lower end is fixed on the sea bottom, or may be fixed on an experimental ship (or generating ship). The ship is anchored at the sea for stable purpose; under the air chamber, a water inlet is open. On the top portion, the air inlet/outlet port with piston is open. Upon a sea-wave moving towards the vicinity of the air chamber, the sea water will enter into the air chamber to move upwards. The raising water level will force the air in the air chamber to flow out of the inlet/outlet port; then, the out flow air will push the piston outwards to generate a mechanical force. Upon the recess portion of a sea-wave approaching the air chamber, the water level in the air chamber will drop downwards, and the air outside the air chamber will be drawn into the chamber to push the piston inwards to generate a mechancial force again. The aforesaid two-way mechanical force may be used for driving a generator. This kind of device a mentioned above is simple in construction, and easy to manufacture; however, it does have some inherent drawbacks; therefore, it is unable to convert the sea-wave into a higher mechanical force for generating more electric power. The aforesaid major drawbacks are as follows:
1. The air chamber only can absorb the moving upward and downward force of the sea-wave, but can not utilize or absorb the moving forward and backward forces in a sea-wave, which are many times higher than the up-and-down moving forces of a sea-wave.
2. The wall of the air chamber and the body of the generating ship have an effect of damping the sea-wave force; in other words, when the wave peak reaches the wall of the air chamber or the body portion of the generating ship, the powerful wave moves perpendicularly towards the wall of air chamber or the body portion of generating ship; as a result, most part of the motion force of the sea-wave could be wasted on the wall or the ship body, and the height of raising water level inside the air chamber will be reduced. Likewise, when the recess portion of a wave reaches the wall of air chamber or the body portion of a generating ship, the powerful withdrawal force will be damped a considerable part, and the dropping depth of water level inside the air chamber will also be reduced. This phenomenon will limit the air chamber to absorb a wave having a height over 1 (one) meter as mentioned in my in formation collected.
3. In some published materials it has been alleged that the size of the generating ship should be reduced further; however, a small-sized ship will give rise to two drawbacks as follows;
1. Since the size of the generating ship is limited, the area of the sea surface covered by the air chamber in the ship will also be limited; in other words, the floating capacity of sea-wave to be received by the air chamber is to be limited, and the power generated by the generator is naturally limited.
2. Since the size of the generating ship is small, an unstable drawback will happen to the ship, i.e., the anchoring problem will follow immediately. Since the air chamber is susceptible to floating, its operation lever fulcrum in absorbing the sea-wave is unstable. An unstable lever fulcrum will be unable to absorb a sufficient sea-wave force. In some experimental device of air chamber type of generating system, a fixed air chamber may be constructed along the sea shore; however, that fixed type of air chamber is susceptible to terrain problem and ocean construction limit. So far, there is no any prior art that can continuously generate power with a calm or smooth sea for many days; in other words, there is no successful sea-wave generating system in other countries.